


Conscience

by bloodnbone



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Elena loses her shit, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is like wtf, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingering, Human Elena Gilbert, Katherine fucks Elena, Katherinexelena, Lesbian Sex, Smut, the vampire diaries - Freeform, trigger warning, tvd, written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnbone/pseuds/bloodnbone
Summary: Elena has officially lost it. Gone is the innocent annoying Gilbert we unfortunately know to well as she gives in to her darkest messed up desires along the way. Katherine being hot and making us simp, Damon being an angry drunk & Caroline bitch slapping her moronic best friend.TW suicidal Elena
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. I know how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. I wrote this at 4am. The last thing I wrote was my English GCSE and I’m obviously emotionally unstable so if you hate this don’t come for me. No pun intended.

Katherine sways into the room clutching a glass of Damon’s precious Bourbon and throws herself into one of the plush chairs. ‘Boysss we have a bit of an issue..’ she drawls cockily as Damon raises an eyebrow. ‘Same old same old, let me guess. Stefan is apparently disinterested in munching on bunnies and the only thing Damon wants to munch on is Elena.’ 

‘Shut up Katherine,’ Damon smirks knowing once again she is completely right. 

‘What’s this big issue then? I don’t see any flashy headlines around here today.’

‘Your precious Elena has done a runner. Last I heard of her she was hitchhiking across the country with some guy she met in a bar.’ Damon and Stefan shoot each other a quizzical look knowing that this doesn’t sound like the girl they both fell in love with.

Katherine sighs and throws Elena’s phone at Stefan. I believe she left the both of you a voice message.

Stefan warily hits the play button on the voice-memo. 

‘Hey it’s Elena. This is me saying goodbye. You’d think that after everything I’ve been through - we’ve been through, I’d have more fight in me to stay and tell you both the truth. I don’t. I need normal, I need a new life. I met the kindest guy in a bar and I decided to leave Mystic Falls behind. You will not see me again, and I beg of you not to track me in any way. This is what I want. I owe my life and eternal gratitude to the both of you in a way in which I will never be able to repay. I love both of you deeply and that fact alone is something in itself I can’t put into words. Goodbye Stefan, Damon.’

A single tear threatens to spill from the corner of Damon’s eye, as Stefan slams the front door shut which is quickly accompanied by thehum of his engine receding into the distance.

‘So… what do you want to do then?’ Katherine smirks as Damon slams against the wooden panelling of the boarding house.

‘What do you think?’ He hisses and grabs her by the throat.

‘Hm, I’m not sure.’ Katherine replies playfully. ‘Do you want to fuck me? Or kill me?’ 

A visible crease spreads across his face in frustration.

‘I should want to kill you, you stupid bitch. I have spent an eternity looking for you and searching for you. You were the scrap of my humanity I held onto the whole time and yet you ruined me.’

‘You always were a sweet talker,’ Katherine hisses in his ear, and swipes the clutter off the top of the table as she lays on top of it, veins spreading like the poison in this historic city beneath her eyes.

Damon’s eyes shift down to where her short dress has ridden up her milky thighs as he gazes at her scantily clad pussy. A pang of guilt shoots through his gut. He loved Elena. Loves. 

The animalistic urge inside of him begs him to fuck Katherine, just like he used to for old times same, if not to pretend it’s Elena wrapped around his cock. He bites his lip and throws Katherine over his shoulder and speeds her into the basement. The “torture chamber” Elena had called it once. 

‘Ooh kinky’ Katherine rasps. ‘Are you going to tie me up and have your way with me Mr Salvatore?

Damon indeed struggles to repress his signature smirk. ‘Perhaps you will have to find out Miss Katherine.’

He slams the heavy iron door and hurriedly locks his lover/obsession inside. 

‘Enjoy the stay in our five star hotel’ Damon winks and tosses a bag of O neg between the bars.

Being the middle of the night, he had no major issue with getting to Elena’s house unnoticed to snoop around her bedroom. Throwing himself on top of her bed with a sigh he gazes around the room. Posters, photos and all things Elena had been stripped from the walls leaving simple stains from blutack behind.

‘Damn it Elena’ he groans in frustration and looks underneath her bed.

The trunk of weapons stashed there by Alaric had been untouched worryingly enough. Towards the back of Elena’s bed was what appeared to be a stack of string bound Polaroids and a dusty neon pink vibrator. Damon snorted at its unused dusty appearance and put the toy back. Between the cracks of the floorboards was… what appeared to be the remains of Elena’s necklace. Damon holds them in his palm and despite what people think, worries about her and hopes she’s safe and happy.

3 weeks ago 

Elena sits bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat, her doe eyes met with the cat like charm of Katherine’s. She forces herself to stay still and calm. Not that it matters; Katherine can probably tell that what she is internally screaming and panicking. ‘Katherine. What do you want?’ Elena asks worriedly.

‘Oh, plenty of things. Hot sex. Eternal fortune of course. Katherine puts a hand on her hip, squeezing painfully. ‘To never see you again?’ She teased.

‘Katherine if you kill me, Stefan will hate you more than he already does. And the deal with Elijah will be off.’

‘I know baby I know.’ Katherine's hand slides down to her thigh. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead.’ Elena gulps.

Elena can't stop her breath from catching in her chest, especially not when Katherine leans forward and brushes blunt human teeth over her neck. No way. No way, not even Katherine would...

‘If you cooperate,’ Katherine says, ‘I promise I will be very nice.’ She takes a step back and spins Elena around. Elena closes her eyes, out of self-defense more than anything else. Fear perhaps? Anticipation? Maybe if she just looks really, really not interested, Katherine will leave her alone. Although, Katherine is an emotionally twisted psychotic bitch from hell so who knows.

‘Elena.’ Katherine whispers, managing to make her voice both coaxing and sarcastic. ‘Open your eyes.’ She slides her hand up Elena's thigh, over her hips her fingers brushing the side of Elena's breast before settling on her neck. 

Elena refuses and scrunches her eyes shut. Oh god oh god what is happening.

‘Open your eyes or I'll break your neck.’

Elena flinches opens them. Katherine's smiling at her.

‘I really, really hate you,’ Elena says.

‘I’m just reminding you that I know how you feel Elena.’ Katherine whispers in her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe. 

Elena shoves her away. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ 

Katherine lets out a melodic laugh and grabs a fistful of the same dark tendrils growing from her own head.

‘I just know we’re the same. I wanted them both too. Just like how you want me.’ 

Something passes over Katherine's face, a savage expression that makes Elena want to run, and then they're kissing.

This is not good, Elena thinks. Katherine's crazy and is forcing her to do this. She has no idea why she doesn’t push her away at first, but as Katherine gently pries her lips open with her tongue she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her making out with herself?

‘No,’ she says the second Katherine cups her ass. ‘Katherine, don't make me do this.’

‘Oh, I'm not going to make you do anything.’ Katherine turns around, strutting out to the living room. Elena doesn't try to open the door; Katherine had previously locked it, and could easily speed over and stop her if she tries. She stands very, very still and silent as she watches as Katherine strips off her shirt and then unhooks her bra.

There's no reason for her mouth to go dry, Elena thinks furiously. She knows what Katherine looks like. They are identical for God's sake. She thinks about Damon and Stefan touching her too and she feels a pang of jealousy. 

Katherine's grin one Elena's pretty sure strangely enough has never been on her own face. It makes her shrink back against the door in anxiety , flattening her palms against it as Katherine comes closer.

‘Relax…’ Katherine says, stroking her cheek. ‘I promise to make you feel good’

Katherine's breasts are right there in front of her face. Elena doesn't know what to do and bites her lip

‘You're so innocent.’ Katherine smiles innocently. 

‘When were you going to admit to your precious boyfriend… boyfriends actually that you liked girls too?

‘I - I don’t,’ Elena stutters.

‘Hmm, maybe you just like fucking vampires, then. That works.’ Katherine hooks a finger in the neckline of Elena's dark red shirt - and rips it down the middle. ‘Cute look Elena. If you wore this look out you’d be bent over before I can say -‘

‘Shutup’ Elena snaps as she claws the side of Katherine’s face to which in response she unsurprisingly moans.

‘Well, well, well.’ Katherine takes a step back and takes off her own shirt. Elena tries not to shiver or try to cover herself up. 

‘I- How long will this take?’ 

‘Sweetheart, I don't know what Stefan's been teaching you, but I like to take my sweet time.’

Katherine fists a handful of Elena's hair and kisses her hard. Her in her hair hand hurts, but the kiss feels good and yeah, it pisses Elena off. Because this isn't something she wants, this isn't something she's doing because she wants. She wants Damon. She isn’t even gay. So she bites Katherine's lip angrily, ignoring the way Katherine let’s out an airy laugh.

‘Crawl upstairs. On your knees.’

Elena crawls up the stairs of the Salvatore House, jeans clinging to her ass. Nothing feels real anymore, especially not when they get to one of the spare bedrooms and Katherine locks the door behind them, kissing Elena again and reaching behind her to undo her bra.

‘Fascinating.’ Katherine whispers, taking a step forward, pressing their chests together. Elena completely fails miserably not to panic.

‘Oh, stop it, I can almost read your mind. Even if they did catch us, Stefan would try and hide his desire. On the other hand, Damon would simply join in. I bet you’d like that.’ Katherine says, and shoves Elena hard, sending her toppling backwards onto the bed.

‘Take your pants off now’ Katherine says, taking her own advice.

Elena’s eyes are glued to the sight in front of her. All Elena can do for a second is stare. Katherine's wearing beautiful lingerie that Elena would lay money on being expensive, and - before she knows it her hand is wandering down until it's pressing against her clit. A shiver jumps up Elena’s spine once she realises that she was touching herself in the same way she liked.

That's more than enough to get Elena to look away and scramble to obey. And remove her jeans and simple black panties. 

‘You’re shaking’ Katherine says softly. She reaches out and brushes the back of her hand against Elena's left side, up her ribs, the underside of her breast, and then - Elena can't keep from shuddering and making a tiny noise when Katherine touches her nipple.

‘Good girl’ Katherine says, and moves them over in a blur. Elena blinks and her wrists are pinned above her head, Katherine pressing her back into the mattress. She shudders.

Katherine's not really being careful with her. She’s grabbing her throat and rolling her over to touch in places she didn’t know were this sensitive. And God, Elena's getting wet.

‘Hmmm’ Katherine whispers, moving down to kiss Elena's neck. She bites and sucks, still with blunt human teeth. Elena's pretty sure it's not hard enough to give her a hickey. Elena doesn’t mind this as she knows she will want this to be their dirty little secret. Katherine replies in a teasing about how she didn’t expect Elena to enjoy this.

‘It would probably be easier to enjoy if you talked less,’ Elena says. She sounds stupid, breathless.

‘Mmm, but would it really though?’ Katherine kisses Elena's right nipple, then sucks it, flicking the tight brown nub with her tongue. And, yeah, Elena is very sensitive and Katherine knows exactly how much pressure to apply, exactly when to pull away. Elena's determined to hold in her moans, but she can't quite stop herself from moving her hips restlessly. 

It's been obvious where she's going with this, but Elena can still barely breathe as Katherine eases her panties down. 

‘You know I could have made you come just playing with your tits. You would have loved it.’

‘We look identical, it’s not actually that hot.’ Elena mutters under her breath. Katherine smiles up at her. 

‘You don't really believe that,’ she says, and kisses the inside of Elena's thigh, shoving her legs farther apart unceremoniously.

Elena feels a pang of anxiety over the thought of Katherine making her eat her pussy. 

‘I- I’m not wet.’ Katherine traces a single finger around Elena's clit, then lower, trailing it along her folds. "It's a bad idea to lie to someone who can feel how wet you are, Elena." Elena whimpers and closes her eyes and bucks her hips .

‘That’s a good girl’ Katherine says, and leans forward, dragging her tongue over Elena's clit.

It's too much, too soon, which is exactly what makes it so good. Elena shakes a little with the effort of trying to lay still, grateful when Katherine switches to light, teasing pressure. Elena keeps her eyes closed, focused on how it feels, trying to pretend it's someone else - except she can't, because no one else would be this good at it. She fails. Not even Stefan. She can't stop picturing how Katherine must look, sucking her clit lightly, just barely pressing a finger into her and winding her up again. She opens her eyes to take a peek and is met with dark eyes behind a curtain of curls that seem to dance like a taunting flame.

‘Do you think you’re going to tell your boyfriend about what a naughty girl you’ve been?’ Katherine questions.

‘Yes’ Elena squeaks

She feels it everywhere when Katherine laughs, the vibration shooting up her nerves. ‘If you say so,’ she says, and pushes a finger into Elena.

‘Fuck’ Elena says without thinking, and arches her hips. Katherine moves with her, focusing on her clit as she fucks her with her fingers slowly.

For a second she's quiet, too busy licking and fucking Elena. But then she says, ‘You know, Stefan loves that we like getting fucked. He loves when we spread our legs, asking him to move harder. If you beg for him, he'll love that.’ She punctuates the statement with quick, hard movements of her fingers. Elena gasps.

Elena hates the talking. She doesn't want to think about Stefan while Katherine eats her out. She opens her eyes, reflexively - and then moans, eyes stuck on the image of Katherine eating her out, her identical dark eyes staring up at her exactly like Elena thought she would be.

Elena opens her eyes to speak but Katherine beats her to it with a ‘shushhh.’ 

After that her world is nothing but feeling, Katherine's hand and mouth, the warm feeling of her chest despite her deadness. The taste of salt on her lips after she bit her lip.It’s all Elena can do to hold on, until Katherine presses into her pussy hard and crooks her fingers and then she can’t hold it in anymore.

When she comes, she bites her lip to keep from crying out. She doesn't miss the way Katherine gentles her movements, stroking her through her waves of orgasm the way Katherine brushes her soft lips against her thigh. The thought that she could bite - sends her over the edge again, and when she finally comes back down, the first thing she registers is Katherine laughing at her.

‘Easy girl’ Katherine says smirking. Elena opens her eyes to glare, but winds up moaning instead, because Katherine's licking her fingers and looking incredibly pleased with herself again.

‘I could get you off again. And again.’ Katherine says

‘I could spend all day with you. You have no idea what this body is capable of.’ She brushes her still-wet fingers over Elena's tight nipples. 

‘Now it's your turn.’

Elena swallows hard. She doesn't want to, but Katherine moves over beside her, and she knows she doesn't have a choice.

‘I’m not going to make you eat me out,’ Katherine whispers, almost as if she read her mind. Elena tries and totally fails not to be slightly disappointed but relieved. ‘Just fuck me with your fingers. You know what we like.’ Elena shudders. 

So she does. It’s ...well, it's awkward and a bit weird but still dreamy. She softly breaths on Katherine’s neck as she lays above her and softly teases her cunt with her fingers She knows she's not that great at it, but she likes being above Katherine, likes knowing how to make Katherine close her eyes gasp. Katherine's being the theatrical queen we all know she is, but she's not faking how into it she is, and Elena knows it.

It doesn't take long to make her come. Okay well Elena figured she must be really into eating girls out. Although she can't stop staring at Katherine comes, and the way she cries out delicately, hands grabbing the sheets as she grinds her hips against the air.

Elena is bright red by now, but...God. She's hot, she really is. She can’t help it. 

Katherine smiles smugly when she comes down, then gets off the bed, speeding over to her clothes. 

‘I will leave you to get your shit together,’ she says. ‘Good luck finding another shirt.’

Elena doesn't even try not to roll her eyes. ‘I have some in Stefan's room.’ Katherine smirks and opens the window. Elena realizes that the room must smell like sex and she blushes. 

Elena scrambles to get dressed and throws her now wild hair up in a messy bun, praying nobody notices her disheveled appearance or the slightly hickies on her throat.


	2. where did you sleep last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Took longer than expected to update but college work is killing me ;d

One week and 4 days ago

Elena invited Bonnie and Caroline over to her house for some quality girl time which they all admitted there was a lack of since their lives had turned into a supernatural snowball fight. The three of them were lying on Elena's bed laughing and joking when Caroline shoots Elena a quizzical look.

‘Elena, what’s up with you? You look freaked out it’s kind of creepy.’ Caroline teased, lovingly squeezing her friend's shoulder. Elena’s face turns bright red as she scrunches up her eyes.   
‘Did something happen with Damon?’ Caroline says in annoyance. ‘You know how i feel Elena! Stefan is your true love, Damon isn’t right for you.’ Elena says nothing and takes the bottle back from Caroline and swallows a large gulp.

‘I did something bad.’ Elena murmurs and walks to the other side of the room and leans against the wall. Caroline and Bonnie look at each other in worry assuming the worst. Caroline speeds over and shakes Elena’s shoulders gently.   
‘What did you do?? Did you kill somebody??’ Caroline prods.

‘I slept with Katherine,’ Elena bluntly admits and Bonnie spits out her drink. ‘Jesus Elena!’   
Elena flushes. ‘How did that happen? I didn’t even know you liked girls?’ Caroline questions, and Elena keeps silent. ‘Tell me!’ She demands.

‘She confronted me and i guess it just happened.’   
Caroline paces around the room furiously. ‘I can’t believe you’d do this to poor Stefan Elena! It’s bad enough that you’re secretly lusting after his brother.’   
‘Elena, you slept with KATHERINE.’ Bonnie says, almost as if she thought that what had come out of Elena’s mouth was so terrifying that she must not understand what she had said. 

The room falls silent. ‘Let’s get this straight. You, straight innocent Elena Gilbert had SEX with your psychotic enemy doppelgänger and you can’t even explain why?’   
‘I suppose so yeah,’ Elena says honestly.   
‘Did she compel you? I swear to god i will kill the psychotic bitch.’ Bonnie spits furiously, her magic spilling out of her like an over boiling pot of water, causing the books on shelves to shake. 

Elena is still stood there gormlessly like some creepy half dead doll. Caroline picks up a pillow and smacks Elena over the head with it.   
‘Get. Your. Shit. Together. They can’t know anything about this!!’ 

‘Know about what?’ An all to familiar voice taunts from around the door frame. Caroline growls and bears her fangs as the all mighty Katherine appears.   
‘I’m going to kill you!’ She screams shoving her against the wall.  
‘Katherine struggles to shove her off as Bonnie enters her head and starts to fry the nerves in Katherine’s brain making her scream in agony.

To everyone’s surprise Elena runs over to Bonnie and pushes her to disrupt her magic, distracting Caroline in the process.   
‘See ya Elena!’ Katherine smirks and sticks her tongue between two fingers and promptly vanishes.

Caroline angrily struts up to Elena, boots clicking on the floor.   
‘Why did you stop me Elena? You hate her?!’  
Elena stands there blankly. Nobody responds.   
‘Bonnie! Back me up would you?’  
‘She didn’t hate her when she was between her legs that’s for sure.’ Caroline fails at holding in a snort..  
‘We have supported you through absolutely everything Elena and we don’t recognise you anymore. Who are you?’

‘I don’t know, okay Caroline.’ Elena says quietly and sits back down on the bed.   
‘Did she hurt you?’ Bonnie says gently, attempting to move Elena’s hair to look at her darkly bruised neck.  
‘No.’ Elena replies bluntly. ‘I wish i’d never brought it up.’

‘I-It’s okay Elena. Don’t worry about it okay? She could’ve completed you.’ Caroline wraps her arms around her and guides her downstairs.   
‘I’ll put on some popcorn, we can watch Meangirls again okay?’ 

Elena smiles and sits down on the couch with Bonnie.   
‘Are you really okay?’ Bonnie asks and takes Elena’s hand. ‘You aren’t acting like yourself and it’s worrying me.’   
She gently hugs Bonnie.   
‘I’m okay i promise, just all over the place lately.’ 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Caroline was pacing as the microwave counted down to zero, contemplating calling Stefan or Damon to help knock some sense into her. 

The trio sit together on the couch and munch popcorn as Elena’s phone buzzes.   
‘Naughty girl, telling your friends. Be at apt 37 Avenrise at 7pm. Don’t tell anyone where you’re going.’   
The number is unknown but Elena knows exactly who it’s from and plans her exit. Looking at the clock, she realises it’s 6pm which gives her enough time to casually get dressed, leave and drive the short distance there.

Shortly into the movie, Elena finds herself anxiously looking around and shifting in her seat.   
‘What is with you? You need to relax.’ Caroline says.  
‘Why don’t we go run you a nice bath hm? Then we can chill in your room and talk about anything other than drama,’ she says smiling.   
‘Wow; Caroline wanting to do something other than gossip?’ Bonnie jokes as the two walk upstairs to run Elena’s bath. 

Even with Caroline’s vampire hearing, she doesn’t hear Elena head upstairs and into her room. She ties her hair up in a messy bun, and leaves a couple of dark locks dangling in front of her face, grabbing her bag and keys along the way. She can hear her friends playfully bickering over what scent of bubble bath to use as she heads down the stairs and feels a pang of guilt. Oh to be a humanity- less vampire she ironically muses, ever so unaware of her fate.

Elena sends her friends a guilt filled sorry text before driving off. The apartment was round the corner from the grill, meaning she’d been past it countless times but had never seen the inside.

She pushes open the heavy Victorian door and stumbles inside. The black laminate floor patterned with golden swirls, and blood red wallpaper gave her the complete air of Katherine. She sniffs, absentmindedly trying to distinguish the smell of the atmosphere, settling on old books and liquor.

She’s so distracted to the point she doesn’t notice a certain vampire behind her until she feels a faint touch of her hair.  
‘Hi Elena,’ Katherine says cheerfully in attempt to imitate her doppelgängers voice.   
Elena grits her teeth. ‘Katherine.’ She says bluntly.   
‘Not so happy to see me hmm? Such a shame, you were last time.’   
Elena’s mouth falls open silently as she tries to avoid looking at her.  
‘What do you want Katherine?’ Elena questions, ignoring the feeling of deja vu that is accompanied by a smirk on Katherine’s face. 

‘Follow me.’ Katherine sets off down one of the damp corridors and turns around briefly to catch Elena’s eyes on her ass.  
‘Little narcissistic don’t you think?’ She teases.  
‘Like you’re the one to talk you self obsessed bitch,’ Elena mutters.   
Katherine spins around and pins her to the wall by her throat, roughly choking her.   
‘Don’t think for some second that i wouldn’t enjoy killing you slowly,’ she whispers before letting Elena go and dragging her through yet another door.  
Elena has to admit that it made her a little wet.  
‘Here we are.’ Katherine smirks proudly.   
The apartment is open plan with a large Victorian window at the back, traditional hard wood flooring and a large fireplace. The only thing out of place is the record player and speakers and the chains hanging above the 4 poster bed. 

Knowing Elena would start to ask questions, Katherine quickly turns the music fully up as one of her compelled minions lights her a roaring fire.

‘Come dance with me’ Katherine shouts over the music to Elena, enthusiastically throwing shapes to Lady Gaga’s just dance. Elena laughs and joins in, wildly swinging her limbs around too. ‘This is fun!’ She exclaims jumping around as the song changes to give me everything by Pitbull. 

‘We need a drink, fetch us the oldest bottle in the building,’ Katherine says as she compels the building owner. ‘Yes Miss Pierce,’ The woman says, scampering away. 

A couple hours later and Elena appears to be indeed quite drunk. She sleepily wobbles over to Katherine’s bed and lays down and passes out on it.

Meanwhile  
‘How do you know that Katherine took her?’ Stefan questions Caroline.  
‘I just do, okay?’ Stefan raises an eyebrow curiously bit trusts her.  
‘Okay well, did you track her phone?’ Caroline smiles proudly.   
‘Yep! Apt 37 opposite the grill.’   
‘Ah that’s the creepy one.’ Damon smirks.

‘Stefan, go get your hero hair on so we can rescue Elena.’ Damon teases to which he gets a pillow chucked at his head.  
The three of them get into Damon’s car as they speed towards the apartment across town.  
Caroline quietly grabs Stefan’s hand and squeezes it.  
‘Do you miss her?’ She whispers.  
Stefan swallows. ‘Of course. I still love her. I’ve loved her from the moment I first met her, it didn’t go away.’  
Caroline’s face palens and she looks away in second hand embarrassment.   
The trio sit there in silence until they reach the apartment. 

‘Here we are, time to rescue the girl and piss off Katherine for the millionth time.’   
Damon enters the apartment first, shortly followed by Stefan and Caroline.   
Caroline wrinkles her nose, ‘It smells like damp and weed in here.’

In the apartment   
‘Katherine i’m really drunk,’ Elena snorts, walking into the huge Gilded bathroom to spot a naked Katherine floating in a large bubble bath.  
She turns to Elena and smirks.   
‘Strip and get in.’   
Elena complies, untying her hair and shimming out of her clothes. Katherines eyebrows rise when she confidently rips off her bra and panties and gets in the bath.   
Katherine’s hair is wet and it’s natural waves cling to her bare face and shoulders.   
Elena sits directly in between Katherine’s soft long legs as Katherine gently plays with her hair and rests her head on her shoulder.   
Elena sighs as Katherine places soft kisses on her neck.  
‘Let me wash your hair.’ Katherine says in a surprisingly soft tone for a psychopath.

Elena let’s our a soft moan as Katherine wets her hair and massages the shampoo into her scalp.   
‘That feels good.’  
Katherine rinses her hair and nibbles on her doppelgängers ear.  
‘How long is it until our beloved boys find us hmm? I bet you wanted me to play with your pussy.’  
Elena shivers as Katherine runs her hand down her stomach and across her hip. 

Elena straddles Katherine and pushes her against the back of the bath.   
‘F- Fuck me Katherine before they catch us.’  
She looks up into her doppelgängers eyes and smirks.  
Katherine runs her long fingers through Elena’s unsurprisingly wet folds.   
‘You want me to make you cum don’t you baby?’ She whispers, to which Elena responds with a nod. 

‘I’ll have to punish you first, my little naughty girl for telling your friends.’  
Suddenly Katherine moves them both into the main room, dripping wet and naked.   
‘Crawl onto the bed, ass up in the air.’  
Elena silently follows along.  
Katherine grabs the chains suspended from the ceiling and secures them around her doppelgängers wrists.  
Elena is gasping and dripping but bent over and very exposed.  
‘You know that if they walked in they’d see us like this.’  
She softly moans at the thought.

Katherine smacks her ass suddenly and Elena whimpers. She moves a finger through her wet folds and positions it at the pucker of Elena’s ass.   
‘Have they ever fucked your ass Elena?’ To which she shakes her head.   
‘Good.’ Katherine says, gently playing with her pussy. ‘Imagine as i stretch you open, both Stefan and Damon are watching you.’   
A gush of wetness leaves her pink pussy as Katherine pushes something cold and wet against her asshole. 

‘I-I haven’t done this before.’  
Katherine softly shushes.   
‘I know baby’  
Katherine pushes the beads roughly into Elena’s tight virgin ass causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.  
‘You’re such a little slut aren’t you Elena?’  
‘Yes.’ She gasps.  
After teasing her asshole for a few minutes, Katherine slips out the anal beads and re-stuffs her hole with a plug.   
‘Ah!’ She cries out at the sudden intrusion. 

Katherine hears voices getting closer to be door.   
With one last smack of Elena’s ass, Katherine unties Elena, throws a blanket over her and vamp speeds back into the bathroom to casually lie in there.

Outside the door  
‘Is Elena hurt?’ Caroline says in worry, after hearing the cries that Elena makes from inside.   
Unknowingly, Elena heard them arriving and rushed to get dressed. 

Damon clenches his jaw and yanks the apartment door open.  
They all walk in, scanning the whole semi dark gothic room until they see a dark haired doppelgänger sat on the sofa. 

‘Elena?’ Damon asks curiously.   
‘yep!’ she says awkwardly and turns around.  
‘Oh hey guys what’s up.’   
Caroline sighs and sits next to her.   
‘We came to rescue you because we thought you’d been kidnapped and that’s all you have to say?’   
Elena says nothing.  
‘Why didn’t you answer your phone??’ Caroline presses.   
‘I was busy.’ Elena says coldly.  
Stefan knits his eyebrows togegher. ‘With what exactly?’ 

At that exact moment a towel clad, wet haired Katherine strolls into the room.  
‘Oh me what a gathering we have here.’   
Damon glares at her. ‘Sorry about the intrusion. My girl needed rescuing.’   
‘Your girl?’ Stefan questions.   
Caroline face palms.   
‘If she’s anyone’s girl she’s Katherine’s.’ She spits angrily. 

‘We’re leaving.’ Elena snaps, dragging Caroline out of the room and back to the car. Stefan and Damon shoot each other confused glances. 

Caroline whips her hand across Elena’s face.   
‘That’s for being stupid.’   
She strikes her again. ‘And that’s for us making us think you were dead or something! We we’re so worried about you.’   
Elena stands there awkwardly as Caroline embraces her friend tightly.   
‘I’m sorry,’ She mutters guiltily. 

Everyone silently gets into Damon’s car as they set off down the drive, choosing to ignore the unusual events of that weekend. Raindrops drip down Elena’s window as she catches sight of her doppelgänger winking at her through the bedroom window as they drive away.


End file.
